Pretty Little Lies
by rosiered1234
Summary: Love and lust are in the air at Sussex Technologies, where Rachel is the boss and Finn Hudson is her young employee.


**Hey Guys! I really hope you enjoy the beginning of this story! It is T rated now, but I think will turn M in the coming chapters! Hope you enjoy! :) **

* * *

_It's like "It's a Wonderful Life," except not so wonderful, _thought Rachel.

She had only taken the job at Sussex Technologies after she had gotten out of college so she could put a roof over her head. And poof, five years later, she had worked her way up to the top of the food chain, and she was the , she made a decent of money, but the job did not intellectually or emotionally stimulate her. One thing was for sure - computer software was _definitely _not Rachel Berry's calling.

Rachel caught a glimpse of Santana's jet-black hair streaming past her large windows. She jumped up, grabbing a few random folders.

"Santana, wait up!" Rachel called, walking briskly down the long hallway.

_God, Santana better not be listening to music again! _

Suddenly, a person stepped out of one of the adjacent cubicles, sending Rachel and her folders flying as they both crashed to the ground.

"Whoa, I'm so sorry." A familiar husky voice said.

Rachel winced as she sat up, and glanced up at the face that belonged to the voice. She immediately wished she hadn't. Sexy amber eyes, scruffy brown hair and that oh-so so perfect crooked smile stared down upon her, and he reached his out. It was Finn Hudson, the newest employee. She felt her knees go weak, despite the fact that her ass was firmly planted on the ground. Finn pulled her up, and she attempted to unwrinkle her perfectly pressed pencil skirt, which she had only ironed last night.

"My bad," he began again, "shoulda looked where I was going…" He did a cute little shrug, making it harder for her to resist. Rachel thought it was quite adorable how he was so casual despite the fact he had almost taken out his boss, and she couldn't help but let out a small smile.

_Get a grip; he's your employee! What do you think you're doing, Ms. Rachel Barbara Berry! _

"Well, Finn, it is not a problem." She began, her voice quivering. "I shall see you later, would you please pass on to Quinn that I would like to her in my office in 15 minutes?"

"Yeah, sure…" Finn trailed off, his eyes wandering. There was a slight pause and Rachel felt like they both had more to say. She examined Finn closer for a moment, how muscular and defined his shoulders were in his suit jacket, and the way his delicate lips curved up slightly into a smile. Just then, Rachel noticed the path of Finn's wandering eyes. They had fallen upon the tanned curves of her breast, which were peaking out of the top of her blouse, which had been rumpled when she fell. Rachel immediately straightened her shirt and covered her exposed breasts, her face flushing.

"Um, I should be going." Rachel stated, and quickly began to walk towards her office, the thought of catching Santana long gone. However, their eyes still managed to meet, his deep brown eyes making her want to stay. As Rachel rushed past him, their arms brushed, and gave Rachel a tingly rush.

The second Rachel reached her office, she slammed the door shut. She regretted the fact that her expansive office came equipped with several sets of glass windows, because at the moment, all she wanted to do was throw something or bury her face in her hands.

_You are not hung up on Finn Hudson, do you understand me? For starters, he's only 23. You are a grown woman, Rachel, and you have lived 28 normal, peaceful, somewhat uneventful years. He's your employee, who knows what would happen if anything were to occur between you two, you could be fired! And then what? How would you feed your 7 cats? They would go hungry, and then they would die. THEY WOULD DIE, Rachel, are you willing to put their lives at risk?_

Rachel immediately decided that her answer was no.

_Finn is totally out of her league – he might be attractive, but he was much too young, and he probably couldn't handle a somewhat high-maintenance young woman like myself! _

Rachel lied down on her velvet sectional, repeatedly telling herself that she would NEVER fall for Finn Hudson, not now, not ever.

Oh, the pretty little lies we tell ourselves.

* * *

**Oooohhhh! Well, please review and follow, new update coming soon! **


End file.
